Andy Cohen (baseball)
|birth_place=Baltimore, Maryland |death_date= |death_place=El Paso, Texas |bats=Right |throws=Right |debutleague = MLB |debutdate=June 6 |debutyear=1926 |debutteam=New York Giants |finalleague = MLB |finaldate=October 5 |finalyear=1929 |finalteam=New York Giants |statleague = MLB |stat1label=Batting average |stat1value=.281 |stat2label=Home runs |stat2value=14 |stat3label= |stat3value=114 |teams= *New York Giants (1926, 1928–29) }} Andrew Howard Cohen, the "Tuscaloosa Terror", (October 25, 1904 – October 29, 1988) was a second baseman in Major League Baseball. He played from 1926–29 for the New York Giants. Biography Cohen was born in Baltimore, Maryland, to Jewish parents who had been born in Europe.Cohen, Irwin. "Remembering The 'Yiddish Infielder'" , The Jewish Press, December 10, 2008. Retrieved December 14, 2008. Though most sources give his full birth name as "Andrew Howard Cohen,"Andy Cohen Stats, Baseball Almanac. Retrieved December 14, 2008.Andy Cohen, The Baseball Cube. Retrieved December 14, 2008.Andy Cohen, Baseball-Reference.com. Retrieved December 15, 2008. a July 1928 profile published in The New York Times calls him "Andrew Jackson Cohen", citing his insistence on retaining his name despite pressure to change it, saying that "he had done pretty well up to then as Andrew Jackson Cohen and he would continue under that name", besides it would hurt his mother to play under an assumed name.Vidmer, Richards. "ANDY COHEN KEEPS HIS NAME; ANDY COHEN", The New York Times, July 22, 1928. Retrieved December 14, 2008. Cohen's family moved to El Paso, Texas, when he was four years old. Cohen was a high school star in baseball, basketball, and football, and was awarded a scholarship to the University of Alabama, where he played all three sports. Cohen left college early and signed a minor league contract to play in the Texas League. Minor leagues In 1925 Cohen batted .312 for Waco of the Texas League. In 1927, he batted .353 for the Buffalo Bisons, with a .508 slugging percentage. In 1931 he batted .317 for Newark of the International League. New York Giants Cohen's success in the Texas League drew the attention of John McGraw, manager of the New York Giants, who had been looking to sign a Jewish player to help draw crowds to compete with the New York Yankees and Babe Ruth playing across the Harlem River. In May 1926, the Giants purchased Cohen's contract for $20,000 ($ }} today) from the Waco team in the Texas League.via Associated Press. "Giants Recall Rookie Shortstop for $20,000", The Washington Post, May 16, 1926. Retrieved December 15, 2008. Cohen debuted in a May 31, 1926, game against the Philadelphia Phillies, with a pinch hit single to center field batting for Frankie Frisch, and an assist in the field.Cross, Harry. "GIANTS OVERWHELM THE PHILLIES, 12–1; 21,000, Largest Crowd at Philadelphia Park in Years, See New Yorkers Get 19 Hits.", The New York Times, June 1, 1926. Accessed December 15, 2008. Note that Baseball-Reference.com shows a debut date of June 6, 1926. Cohen batted .257 in 32 games with the Giants in the 1926 season, with 9 hits (including a triple) in 35 at bats. Cohen played 10 games at second, 10 as shortstop, and two at third base. McGraw gave Cohen the option to stay with the team, but Cohen chose to be sent to Buffalo of the International League, where he would have an opportunity to be an everyday player. The Sporting News wrote that he had: "all the natural characteristics (physically) of his race — thick, dark hair, dark skin and keen mentality."http://www.thejewishweek.com/viewArticle/c36_a15421/News/New_York.html With the slot at second base filled by Rogers Hornsby with the parent team, Cohen spent the 1927 season in Buffalo, with his .353 batting average leading the team to a league title. He was warmly welcomed by Buffalo's Jewish community, which held an "Andy Cohen Day" in which he was bestowed with gifts, including a diamond ring from fans and a black onyx ring from a jewelry store, among other gifts. Hornsby had played 155 games at second base in the 1927 season, but he was traded by the Giants to the Boston Braves in January 1928, freeing up a slot for Cohen.Rogers Hornsby, Baseball-Reference.com. Retrieved December 15, 2008. With the Mayor of New York City, Jimmy Walker, on hand to throw out the first ball at the 1928 Opening Day game, Cohen led the Giants to a 5–3 victory over the Boston Braves, hitting two singles and a double, knocking in two runs, and scoring two. Thousands of fans rushed onto the field after the game and carried Cohen off the field on their shoulders.Harrison, James R. "COHEN LEADS GIANTS TO OPENING VICTORY; Recruit Plays Heroic Role and Is Carried Off Field After 5–2 Triumph Over Braves. FIGURES IN ALL GIANT RUNS Scores Twice After Singling, and Drives In Tying and Winning Tallies With Double. 30,000 VIEW FESTIVITIES Half-Frozen Fans See Mayor WalkerToss In First Ball—Smith'sHomer Counts Losers' Runs.", The New York Times, April 12, 1928. Retrieved December 15, 2008. As the Giants' regular second baseman, Cohen had his best season in the major leagues, batting .274 with 24 doubles, 7 triples, and 9 home runs. The Giants played on his success on the field, with vendors selling "Ice Cream Cohens" in the concession stands at the Polo Grounds.Slater, Robert. "Great Jews in Sports", via Google Books, p. 57, Jonathan David Company, Inc., 2003. . Retrieved December 15, 2008. The Los Angeles Times called the Giants' promotion of Cohen one of "the most efficient job of ballyhoo that has been performed in the sport industry..."Pegler, Westbrook. "M'GRAW PUTS OVER BALLYHOO OF ANDY COHEN; GIANTS SEEK TO ATTRACT NEW YORK'S JEWS", Los Angeles Times, April 13, 1928. Accessed December 15, 2008. "The exploitation of Andrew Cohen, the new second baseman of James J. Tierney's, formerly John J. McGraw's, New York Giants represents the most efficient job of ballyhoo that has been performed in the sport industry since C. C. Pyle took Red Grange out of the University of Illinois..." Time magazine magazine noted his popularity, reporting on a note from an adoring fan that read "I understand you are Jewish and single... if you would care to meet a brunette... Anyway drop me a little note...", one of hundreds Cohen said he had received.Staff. "Diamonds", Time magazine, April 2, 1928. Retrieved December 15, 2008. He was part of a vaudeville act, telling jokes and singing parodies with Shanty Hogan, an Irish teammate from the Giants who played catcher for the team. After the 1928 season they started performing on the Loew Circuit, with their first appearance on stage at the Loew's Commodore Theatre in the Manhattan on October 15, 1928.Staff. "Ball Players Enter Vaudeville.", The New York Times, October 5, 1928. Retrieved December 15, 2008. The duo earned $1,800 ($ }} today) a week, billed as "Cohen & Hogan" except in Boston, when the billings were reversed. In a 1960 interview, Cohen reminisced that "if we didn't kill vaudeville, we sure helped."Daley, Arthur. "He Helped Kill Vaudeville", The New York Times, March 27, 1960. Retrieved December 15, 2008. Cohen batted .294 in 101 games with the Giants in the 1929 season, hitting 12 doubles, two triples, and five home runs, and playing what turned out to be his final major league game on October 5, 1929. The Giants sent Cohen to Newark during the 1929 season, to help refine Cohen's fielding. Cohen batted .318 and set an International League record with 59 consecutive errorless games. McGraw told Cohen that he would be called back up to the majors, and that day he broke his leg, never to play in the big leagues again. After the major leagues Cohen played for the Newark Bears from 1929 until June 1932, when he was assigned to Minneapolis of the American Association.Staff. "COHEN LEAVES NEWARK.; Second Baseman Is Released to Minneapolis of American Association.", The New York Times, June 22, 1932. Retrieved December 15, 2008. Despite the leg injury, Cohen led all International League second baseman in 1931 with a fielding percentage of .985, with 11 errors in 323 putouts and 412 assists, in addition to 66 double plays.Staff. "COHEN WAS LEADER AS SECOND BASEMAN; Former Giant First in Fielding, Official International League Averages Show. NEW RECORD FOR WHITMAN Reading Outfielder Played in 135 Games Without an Error – Team Honors to Montreal.", The New York Times, January 21, 1932. Retrieved December 15, 2008. With Minneapolis in 1933, Cohen led all American Association second basemen with a fielding percentage of .981 in 121 games.Staff. "ST. PAUL LED AFIELD.; Mark of 974 Tops American Association Official Averages.", The New York Times, December 26, 1933. Retrieved December 15, 2008. Cohen was inducted into the United States Army on May 26, 1942, reporting to Fort Niagara.via Associated Press. "Andy Cohen, Ex-Giant, in Army", The New York Times, May 27, 1942. Retrieved December 15, 2008. He was a first sergeant with the 21st Engineers, and saw action in Italy and Africa. After the war, Cohen continued his career as a manager in the minor leagues. Cohen managed the Denver Bears, then of the Western League, from 1951 to 1954, leading the team to a championship in his final season.Denver Baseball History , Diamond in the Rox. Retrieved December 15, 2008. After Ralph Houk was named as a coach of the New York Yankees for the 1958 season, Cohen was chosen to fill Houk's spot as manager of the Denver Bears, then the Yankees' top minor league team in the American Association.Drebinmger, John. "Cohen Follows Footsteps of Mighty; Hornsby Successor on Giants Chosen Denver Pilot Houk's Replacement Has to Aim High in New Post Hornsby Traded Away Lack of Speed a Handicap ", The New York Times, December 19, 1957. Retrieved December 15, 2008. He was a minor league manager after his playing career ended from 1939–57. Cohen was also a coach with the Philadelphia Phillies in 1960. After manager Eddie Sawyer stepped down after losing the first game of the season, the Phillies hired Gene Mauch as his replacement, but had Cohen manage one game before Mauch could join the team, leading the Phillies to a 5–4 win in ten innings over the Milwaukee Braves.via Associated Press. "NEW PILOT HIRED WITH 2-YEAR PACT; Mauch, 34, Is Surprised by Offer – Phils Turn Back Braves in 10th, 5–4", The New York Times, April 15, 1960. Retrieved December 15, 2008. This was the only game Cohen ever managed in the major leagues, leaving him with a perfect record as a manager.Andy Cohen – Managerial Records, Baseball-Reference.com. Retrieved December 15, 2008. He returned to his hometown, where he coached the baseball team at the University of Texas at El Paso for 17 years. He was the brother of Syd Cohen, who pitched in the major leagues from 1934–37. Cohen died 4 days after his 84th birthday and 6 months after his brother Syd in El Paso, Texas on October 29, 1988. In 1989, the El Paso Diablos moved into Cohen Stadium, a 9,725 stadium that was named in honor of Andy and his brother Syd.Corral, Alfredo. "A Baseball Team By Any Other Name" , El Paso Community College. Retrieved December 15, 2008. References External links Category:1904 births Category:1988 deaths Category:Alabama Crimson Tide baseball players Category:Alabama Crimson Tide football players Category:Alabama Crimson Tide men's basketball players Category:Baseball players from Maryland Category:Boston Braves scouts Category:Buffalo Bisons (minor league) players Category:Elmira Pioneers players Category:Indianapolis Indians managers Category:Jewish American baseball managers Category:Jewish American baseball players Category:Jewish Major League Baseball players Category:Major League Baseball second basemen Category:Minneapolis Millers (baseball) players Category:Minor league baseball managers Category:Minor league baseball players Category:New York Giants (NL) players Category:Newark Bears (IL) players Category:Philadelphia Phillies coaches Category:Pine Bluff Judges players Category:Sportspeople from Baltimore, Maryland Category:Sportspeople from El Paso, Texas Category:UTEP Miners baseball coaches Category:United States Army soldiers Category:Waco Cubs players